Bored Little Boys
by Words of Heresy
Summary: We all know Bart invited T-rex over to watch the Krusty Show on T.V...then what happened? SLASH M/M Bart/ T-rex inspired by Ep: 0724 - The Day The Earth Stood Cool.


I don't know why I did this, just watched the episode tonight over dinner and it struck me like a brick over the head. Had to get it out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Matt Groaning and Co. are the rightful owners of The Simpsons. First part is word for word from the episode, please don't sue, I don't own anything but my cat, and his old and has a bladder problem.

* * *

Bart heard the eclectic clacking sounds of iphone texting. Quickly he scaled the divide between the two properties, using the planks as a stepladder. T-rex was sitting on his porch, typing away on his_ super cool, not made in China, completely different to Mapple_ touch screen phone. T-rex saw Bart out of the corner of his eye and shied away on instinct. If he had to be honest, even if only with himself, that beat down at his birthday party was pretty one-sided. He really didn't want to repeat it.

"Hey better not attack me again," T-rex said from behind his arms, which he held up in front of him "My mum gave me a salvage police whistle." He pulled it free from his back pocket and brandished it fiercely in Bart's direction. "We had to replace the ball but everything else is stock." Why did he say that last part? God he was such a freak. Bart will definitely beat him up, and honestly he wouldn't blame him. Sometimes he wanted to slice off his own tongue.

"Oh relax" Bart said with a flippant wave of his hand, "I'm over it. Why aren't you at the block party?" he asked, gesturing behind him.

"_Pfff_ Block parties are lame," said the brunette, closing his eyes in a defeated fashion and sticking his hands in his pockets. Damn it, he did it again. Gee T-rex way to make friends you hopeless looser.

"Why do you think everything is lame?" whined the blonde, annoyance crossing his face.

"I don't know!" T-rex exclaimed in frustration. "I… don't get a lot of sleep." He took a moment to rub his head, already feeling a migraine coming on. "I was out really late at an all ages burlesque show." He shuddered at the thought of all those naked women; touching him and cooing how cute he was. He had a strange feeling that experience might have turned him off women for good. Not that it would take much, what with his mother walking around the house with her tits out, feeding his baby sister in front of him every chance she got. Snapping out of his reverie, T-Rex bowed his head and looked at Bart with contrition. "Sorry I was," he dropped his eyes remorsefully to the ground, "mean to your dad."

"That's ok," Bart said with a dismissive shrug, "he is pretty lame." Bart leaned forward, eyes widening when he was struck by a thought. "Hey" he exclaimed, "want to watch TV?"

"Real TV," exclaimed the brunette, leaning forward in his excitement, "with commercials?!"

"Terrible commercials," confirmed Bart, swinging back and forth on the gate in his excitement. Bart had a toothy smile. The other boy felt slightly short of breath at how pleasant it made his face look. What the hell? T-rex shook himself free of this strange feeling and shot a worried look at the compost well. Now their was something miles away from pleasant.

"But I'm supposed to turn the compost." Nervously he studied the muddy green sludge, touching his two index fingers together and fidgeting on the spot. What would his parents say if they came home early to find he neglected to complete his one assigned task (they didn't use the word chores in their house)? Then again when have they ever come home early? T-rex thought about all the fun he could have with Bart. Even watching television together sounded like the best thing ever compared to sitting home alone and mindlessly posting stupid shit on his array of social networks.

"Screw that, it's Krusty time," Bart whined and gestured for the other boy to climb over. Taking one last doubtful look at the steaming compost, T-Rex quickly scaled the gate to his neighbors yard. Bart was waiting for him and as soon as his feet touched the grass, he grabbed his hand and began to excitedly pull him towards the house. Inside the house looked nothing like his own. The furniture was average, so was the décor and colour scheme. The pink walls with yellow curtains and a multi-colored rug on green carpeting, please_._ _Sooooo_ uncoordinated. Still T-rex couldn't feel more excited. Bart told him to get comfortable on the floor while he grabbed some chips and coke from the kitchen. When he came back and switched the T.V on….well he would have like to tell you that his life change forever but honestly, it wasn't until the show was over that anything truly amazing actually took place.

The clown with an attitude problem and MA15+ rated innuendos was surprisingly entertaining. Though T-rex found anything that wasn't intellectual satire to be a hoot. Being raised by progressive parents really had its drawbacks.

"Did you like him? Did you like Krusty?" Bart asked excitedly. His eyes hopeful and curious, looked straight into T-rex's and the slimmer boy made an audible gulp. Bart must not have been paying attention, for he didn't appear to have noticed the other boys nervousness and continued to peer at T-rex attentively, leaning forward in his eagerness.

"Yeah," exclaimed the brunette, "he's awesome!"

Bart jumped up and made a hoot, both hand in the air with fists tight. "Come on," he suddenly leaned down to grab T-rex's hand and began urgently pulling it to get the other boy to stand up. "Lets go to my room and I'll show you all the cool Krusty stuff I've got." T-rex stood and let Bart pull him into a jog. Going upstairs with him could be a really bad idea. Partly because T-rex already established at this point, that he might have a more than friendly crush on Bart and might have had one since he first met him two weeks earlier. But mostly because, knowing himself, it was very likely that he'll end up trying to make out with the blonde. Wouldn't be the first time he explored his sexuality with another boy. Kissing was the only reprieve that assisted in vanquish his boredom. Well that and sniffing glue, but he wasn't that desperate... yet.

When they entered Bart's bedroom it was unsurprisingly tasteless like the rest of the house, though T-rex could appreciate the theme. Everywhere he turned he saw Krusty. Posters, toys and all sorts of knickknacks. A Krusty head pencil holder stood atop a messy pile of book on the dusty desk and a pair of Krusty face pyjama pants lay tossed across his unmade bed, which he noted also had pictures of Krusty. Bart fell backward onto his bed and stayed like than for a couple of minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling. T-rex walked over and sat hesitantly on the side of the bed. Sitting up Bart stared at the other boy and couldn't help notice how feminine the brunette's features were, compared to his own. T-rex had large chocolate eyes and a slim girly nose, he had big puffy lips that had a natural rosy hue and his hair was long like Jimbo's but fluffy and full like Mary's. He had on a pair of skinny jeans, that Bart couldn't help noticing, hugged his ass attractively when he climbed down from the gate.

"So you got a girlfriend man?" Bart asked, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with the hem of his orange t-shirt.

"No," replied T-rex plainly and continued to study Bart, finding his fidgeting to be strangely distracting.

"I ah had one. A girlfriend I mean." Bart started picking at a scab on his knee. "She dumped me," he added after a while.

"Yeah?" asked T-rex distractedly, watching those hands was hypnotic.

"Yeah." Suddenly Bart felt a hand reach over and cup his cheek. He let his head be turned to face the brunette, who was studying his face thoughtfully.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" T-rex finally braved the question.

"No," replied Bart, hesitance rippling of him in waves. Outside they could hear a commotion break out, but they didn't care they only had eyes for each other.

"If I kiss you, are you going to punch me?" T-rex asked seriously, he didn't want to risk another beating, even though his mind screamed at him to just get on with it already. Bart looked away and thought for a fairly long while, using one hand to rub his shoulder uncertainly. Finally he dared a quick glance at the other boy.

"No," he said firmly, though his voice threatened to break at any moment.

"Good," and T-rex. He leaned forward, placed both hands on Bart's shoulders and pulling the blonde closer, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. When Bart offered no resistance and even hummed complacently against his lips, T-Rex took it a step further. Running his hands up the blonde's shoulders, he snuck both hands into the long buzz-cut hair and gently traced the sealed lips with the tip of his tongue. 'Yes' he thought, as Bart gasped and granted him access, 'this is way better than tumblr."


End file.
